The Name of The Game
by hockeycrazy07
Summary: Alec Lightwood, one of the top defensemen on the New York Rangers, loves everything about the sport of hockey. He loves watching it, playing it, or simply talking about it. If asked, he would say there's only two things he loves more. That would be his family and his long-time boyfriend Magnus Bane, a global fashion extraordinaire. MALEC HUMAN AU FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I know that the Blackhawks and Rangers would never play each other in the first round of playoffs (** **different** **conferences) but they're my two favorite teams so let me indulge myself. :)**

Magnus leans back in his seat as he eats the cheese fries sitting in his lap. He props his feet up on the seat in front of him, his eyes scanning the packed arena below. Izzy walks over from the kitchen in their sky suite and sits down next to him.

"How's our boy doing?" she asks, sipping her beer.

"He's having a great game. He just made a beautiful break out pass to Zucc," Magnus says, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. His eyes are glued to the ice as his boyfriend skates over to the bench and hops onto it. "Do you think we could get a few hot dogs sent up here?"

"I think you've had enough food," Izzy says, raising an eyebrow at him. Magnus turns to her and narrows his eyes.

"Don't you tell me I've had enough food, Miss Isabelle Lightwood. You know eating helps me calm down," he says. "Now, if I want to eat double my weight in hot dogs to stop myself from pulling my own hair out, I will do just that."

Izzy rolls her eyes, yet still pulls out her phone and sends a text to Jace to grab a few hotdogs on his way back up to our sky suite.

"I swear to god, you probably gain at least 15 pounds during playoffs alone," she says, shaking her head. Magnus growls at Isabelle, but keeps his eyes on the game.

It's the 7th game of the 1st round of the NHL playoffs, and if the Rangers can beat the Hawks, they'll be one step closer to winning the cup. They already have a two goal lead and with 7 minutes left in the game, so their chances are looking good. Though, that doesn't stop Magnus from stressing, because his boyfriend happens to be a defense, which means there is no room for him to slip up right now. Magnus tenses as Alec gets back on the ice and quickly starts shoveling more cheese fries into his mouth.

"Slow down, Bane, before you choke on those fries," Jace says, walking in and sitting down next to Izzy.

"Shut up and give me my hot dogs," he responds, grabbing the box out of Jace's hands and immediately taking a bite out of one. He moves his attention back to the game right as Alec lands a nice check on Kane. Kane falls and stays on the ice as Lundqvist covers the puck, causing the whistle to be blown.

"Come on, Kane! Stop being such a field fairy!" Magnus yells, shaking his hot dog in the air. He slumps back in his chair, finishing off his hot dog and picking up another.

"Hey, look! We're on the screen!" Izzy exclaims, pointing to the large screen hanging over the ice. Sure enough, the three of them are up there. Jace and Izzy looking amazing, as always, while Magnus is slouched over with half a hot dog sticking out of his mouth. There's a resounding chuckle throughout the whole arena before the camera switches off them as the players line up for the next face-off. Izzy and Jace both start laughing hysterically as the game starts again.

"Did you see his face?!" Jace gets out in between his laugh.

"God, I hope Alec got to see that. That was priceless," Izzy says, her laughter starting to die down. Magnus groans and buries his face in his hands. Though, his embarrassment is quickly interrupted by the whistle being blown and the game starting again. Magnus refocuses his attention on the ice below, unconsciously reaching for the last of his hotdogs.

Magnus watches as the puck is drawn back to Alec, who takes it behind the net and looks for the best play. Suddenly, he is skating from behind the net and sending the puck up the center of the ice to Staal, who skates it all the way down. The rest of the game goes by in a flash and the Rangers are able to maintain their lead, sending them to the next round of the playoffs.

When the final buzzer rings, Magnus jumps out of his chair excitedly. He quickly moves to hug both Jace and Izzy, who seem to be just as excited as he is. The entire arena is going nuts as the two teams shake hands and get off the ice. The three walk down to the tunnels so they can meet up with Alec

Eventually, Alec walks towards Izzy, Jace, and Magnus with a huge smile on his face, considering his team just won the first round of the cup and he get's to see his adorable boyfriend after being in Chicago for the last two days.

"Hey, guys," Alec says as he approaches them. They all turn to Alec with large smiles.

"Alec! Great game, Man," Jace says, patting Alec on the back while Izzy pulls him into a hug. When Alec let's go of Izzy, he looks to Magnus.

"Hey, you," Magnus says, cheekily smiling at him. Alec quickly makes his way over and places a chaste kiss on Magnus' lips. Magnus hums, running his hands along Alec's heavily tattooed arms.

"Mmm, you know, you kind of taste like hotdogs," Alec says against Magnus' lips. Magnus gasps and pushes his boyfriend away.

"Alexander! Don't be a jerk," Magnus says, pouting. Alec throws his head back and barks out a laugh, high-fiveing Jace's outstretched hand. Magnus moves his glare between the two, the pout never leaving his face.

"I'm sorry, Mags. It was just too good to pass up," Alec says with a shrug. He throws his arm around Magnus' waist and pulls Magnus into his side. Magnus grumbles something and crosses his arms.

"Ey, Woody. No love for us?" a voice says from behind the group. They all turn to see 3 of the Hawks players standing there smiling at Alec. Alec let's go of Magnus and walks towards his former teammates. He approaches the man who talked, Brent Seabrook, first.

"Thought you'd already had enough of me on the ice, Seabsie. Didn't realize you'd be coming back for more," Alec says, clasping Seabsie's hand and pulling him into a one armed hug.

"You know, you could have let up a bit on those slap shots," the next man, Corey Crawford, says.

"C'mon, Crow. Can't handle the heat?" Alec says with a laugh as he repeats the same thing with Crow, who shakes his head and laughs. Alec then moves on to the last man, Duncan Keith. "Duncs, how've you been?"

"Would've been better if we were heading to the next round of playoffs," he replies with a little laugh. Alec shakes his head, patting Duncs on the shoulder.

"Where's Captain Serious at? Too embarrassed to come see me?" Alec says, smiling at the trio.

"Maybe you should try checking your ego, Woody. Who won the cup last year, without you might I add?" a voice says as they approach the group. Alec's eyes land on his old captain, Jonathan Toews.

"Yeah? Well, who won it twice in the four years I was on the team? Not to mention, who's team is heading to the next round?" Alec quips at him as the two quickly embrace.

"Don't you worry. We'll be coming for you next year," Toews says, rolling his eyes at the younger man.

"Nice game, Boys," Magnus says as he comes up next to Alec who immediately slides his arm around Magnus' waist.

"Hey, Magnus. How's New York treating you?" Toews says, smiling at Magnus.

"Let's just say it feels good to be home," Magnus says with a laugh.

"What? You don't miss Chicago?" Duncs says, smirking at the man.

"I mean, sure, Chicago has it's merits, but as they say, there's no place like home," Magnus replies.

"Well, I can tell you Dayna misses you," Seabsie says.

"Then tell her to come visit me sometime," Magnus says while rolling his eyes. "And how are Carter and Kenzie?"

"They've doing great. Carter's about to start pre-school so it's all very exciting at the Seabrook household," he says. Magnus smiles at this.

"I can't wait until I get to meet Kenzie. She looks adorable in all the pictures Dayna has been sending me," Magnus says. He then looks over to Alec and pecks him on the cheek. "I'm going to head to the bathroom before we go. I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll wait here," Alec says before letting go of Magnus and allowing him to walk away. He turns back to his teammates to see them all looking at him expectantly. He raises his eyebrows and exclaims, "What?"

"Why haven't you popped the question yet?" Crow asks bluntly.

"Shhh! Don't say that so loud!" Alec exclaims, putting a finger up to Crow's mouth to stop him from saying anything.

"C'mon, Woody. You've had the ring since Chicago. How about you just man up and do it," Toews says, rolling his eyes at Alec.

"Yeah, Taser. As if it's that easy," Alec says with a scoff.

"Mmm, I think it is. All you gotta do is get down on one knee and say-," Toews starts before Alec cuts him off.

"I know what to do! It's just never felt like the right time, what with the move and his stores becoming international. It was all just hectic," Alec says, starting to bite his nails slightly.

"The move was two years ago! This all just seems like excuses to me," Duncs says with a shrug. Alec shoots him a glare.

"I'll do it when I'm ready. You guys just need to lay off," Alec says, shaking his head.

"We're just trying to help. You need to snatch up your man before somebody else does," Toews says with a small smirk.

"Oh, trust me Taser, that is certainly not going to happen," Alec says, rolling his eyes at these men as Magnus walks back over.

"Ready to go, Sweat Pea?" he asks, smiling at Alec.

"Yeah, sure. Nice game, Guys. I'll see you later," Alec says, trying to get away from that conversation as quick as possible.

"It was nice seeing you guys again! Hit us up whenever your in New York," Magnus exclaims as they walk away to all four men saying their goodbyes. "Izzy and Jace already left, not wanting to break up your little reunion."

"Good. Then it's just us," Alec says, smiling fondly at Magnus.

"Mmm, sounds prefect after two lonely nights apart," Magnus says with a dramatic sigh. Alec laughs and pulls Magnus closer.

"What? Was our Skype call not good enough for you?" Alec asks, raising an eyebrow at Magnus. Magnus laughs and buries his face in Alec's chest.

"Nothing is as good as the real thing," Magnus says with a cheeky grin.

"You're such a goob," Alec says while rolling his eyes. "C'mon, let's go home."

"Gladly," Magnus says, placing a lingering kiss to Alec's neck and pulling him off towards their car. As they are going, they run into Alec's defensive partner, Dan Boyle.

"Nice game, Allie Cat," Dan says as he approaches the couple. Alec rolls his eyes at the nickname, which some of his teammates started calling him after they heard Magnus say it one night when they all went out together. Much to Alec's dismay, Isabelle had told Magnus about his horrendous childhood nickname, leading to it being spread around quite a bit.

"Why can't you just let that one go?" Alec says, shaking his head. Dan laughs, slapping Alec on the shoulder.

"Hey, Magnus. Saw you on the Jumbo-tron," Dan says with a smirk. Magnus groans, covering his face with his hand.

"Did everyone see?" Magnus asks desperately.

"Oh, definitely," he replies, making Magnus groan louder.

"Alright Boiler, no need to keep torturing my poor boyfriend. He's already embarrassed enough," Alec says, hugging Magnus and placing his chin on his shoulder all the while secretly smirking at Boyle. Dan chuckles, knuckle touching with Alec.

"Alright, I'll see you, Woody," Dan says, starting to walk away.

"Later, Boiler," Alec says as he starts walking back towards his car with Magnus. Alec hears Magnus' phone start vibrating as Magnus puls it out of his pocket and answers it.

"Bane speaking," Magnus says as he puts the phone up to his ear. Alec hears a voice on the other end and watches Magnus roll his eyes at whatever they're saying.

"Gi, I need you to take care of this. You know I don't work on game days," Magnus says, smiling apologetically at Alec. "Just figure it out, Gianna! I'll see you tomorrow." Magnus hangs up the phone with a sigh.

"Tomorrow? You're not ditching our post travel us day, are you?" Alec asks, frowning slightly.

"No, of course not! But tomorrow night is that spring line unveiling for one of designers that you promised you would accompany me to," Magnus says.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," Alec says.

"Of course you did. What would you do without me?" Magnus says, rolling his eyes fondly. "And don't you worry, Pumpkin. We'll have all day tomorrow to make up for the time apart."

"That sounds perfect," Alec says, smiling at Magnus as they walk outside to the parking lot. Immediately, they are bombarded by screaming fans and flashing lights. Alec puts his arm around Magnus' waist and guides him through the crowd, easily reaching Alec's car. Magnus gets into the passenger's side while Alec gets into the driver's seat. Alec holds Magnus' hand over the consul as the two head towards their Brooklyn penthouse.

When looking for a house, Alec had tried to convince Magnus to move to Manhattan which is much closer to both the rink and Magnus' stores, but Magnus completely refused. He told Alec that Brooklyn is where he is from and Brooklyn is where he's going to stay. Alec had conceded, wanting to make Magnus happy.

"Don't forget we have the monthly Lightwood brunch in two days," Ales says. Magnus groans and drops his head back. "C'mon, it won't be that bad."

"You have got to be kidding me. I swear to god if I have to one more of Aunt Margie's remarks about you finding a good Catholic girl to marry, I just might slap her."

"Alright, they're kind of bad, but at least Izzy and my mother will be there. You can just stay with them," Alec says, smiling apologetically at Magnus.

"God, you owe me so much for this," Magnus says, getting out of the car as they just pulled into their building.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to make it up to you. We can even start now," Alec says with a cheeky grin. Magnus leans his chin on Alec's shoulder and hums.

"Now, that sounds truly wonderful," Magnus says, happily trotting after Alec as they make their way to their house.

 **How is this even so? I posted twice in** **two** **days? I haven't done that in like a year. Wow oh wow. So this is the hockey fic that I hinted at in Behind the Bright Lights, and there seemed to be some interest in it so I finished it up and here it is. This will most** **definitely** **have a few more chapters, probably more like a story rather than a bunch of** **one shots** **in this universe, like Behind the Bright Lights. I have some ideas for how this will go so be** **looking out for that. It will also be going up on ArchiveOfOurOwn, so you can check me out there, where this is one other story not on here. Username: hckycrzy07. Comment your thoughts and feeling and thanks for reading!**

 **~~hockeycrazy07**


	2. Chapter 2

"God, I can't believe this is happening," Magnus says with a groan as he walks into his and Alec's living room. Alec doesn't even look away from the video game he is playing as he answers.

"What's up?" Alec says, though he doesn't seem too interested in the response.

"This picture is what's up!" Magnus exclaims as he falls onto the couch next to Alec. He holds his phone out in front of Alec, who simply dodges it and focus on the TV.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Mags," Alec says.

"Not that bad! You have got to be kidding me, Alexander. It's _atrocious_ ," Magnus says, glaring at his boyfriend. He sighs as he looks down at the picture on his phone that has been spread all over the internet in the last day. The image of him on the jumbo-tron last night was captured by someone and posted on twitter, much to Magnus' dismay.

"No need to be a drama queen," Alec says while rolling his eyes. Magnus looks up at him, before looking to the TV to see what he's playing. He raises his eyebrows and holds in a laugh.

"Are you playing NHL 2K16 _as yourself_ ," Magnus asks, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"Maybe...," Alec says, his focus still on the game. Magnus sighs and opens up Snapchat on his phone. He holds it out so both him and Alec are in the frame and starts recording.

"When Boo likes his video games more than you," Magnus says, pouting at the camera. He squeals when Alec suddenly puts his arm around Magnus' shoulders and pulls him into his side, the entire time his attention never leaving the screen.

"Drama queen!" Alec exclaims, a large smile on his face. Magnus ends the recording and posts it onto his story with a winky face as the caption. His phone is suddenly taken from his hand and tossed onto a chair across the room. Magnus moves his head to glare at Alec.

"Hey!" he says. Though, he is somewhat happy that now all of Alec's attention is on him given that Alec shut off the game.

"What? I thought you wanted me to pay attention to you?" Alec says with a cheeky grin. Magnus smiles and moves so his head is in Alec's lap. He rests his hand on Alec's bare chest, thanking the gods that his beautiful boyfriend loves to forgo a shirt while they're at home.

"I always want you to pay attention to me," Magnus says, pouting at Alec, who laughs and leans down to kiss Magnus. Magnus reaches up and runs his fingers through Alec's long hair, making Magnus hum.

"Boy, do I love hockey hair," Magnus says as Alec pulls back from him.

"Sometime I wonder whether you only like me for my flow," Alec says, smirking at Magnus. Magnus smiles, running his hand up Alec's arm.

"Of course not, Darling. I love your god-like body, too," Magnus says, smirking at his boyfriend, who throws his head back and laughs. Magnus practically purrs as he adds, "Oh, and not to mention the things your tattoos do to me."

Alec shakes his head as Magnus runs his hands along all the tattoos that creep up his arms and stretch onto his shoulders. Magnus then runs his hands down to the Lightwood crest above Alec's heart and to the few tattoos on his torso. His eyebrows scrunch together as he spots a fresh-looking tattoo that he hasn't ever seen. He runs his fingers along it, taking note of the slightly raised skin.

"What's this?" Magnus asks, recognizing the image somewhere in the back of his mind. Alec smiles, glancing down at his newest tattoo.

"You know what it is," Alec says. Magnus stares at it for a few seconds before his eyes widen slightly.

"My mother's necklace?" Magnus asks, looking up to Alec. He nods, smiling at the way Magnus' eyes light up. "You got my mother's necklace tattooed on your side?"

"I got it while I was in Chicago. I know how upset you were when you lost it, so I figured this way you can always have it by your side," Alec says, shrugging slightly. Magnus stares in awe as he runs his fingers along the image of the necklace his mother gave him right before she passed away.

"You truly are amazing, Alexander Lightwood. What on Earth did I do to deserve you?" Magnus says, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Alec's neck.

"You're just you. That's what you do," Alec says, connecting Magnus' lips with his own. And that's how they spend the rest of the day, lying on the couch and stealing slow kisses from each other. Eventually, they have to get up and start getting ready for their appearance at Magnus' designer's spring unveiling tonight. Thankfully, Magnus allows Alec to play more video games as Magnus does his hair and makeup. Though, Magnus does end up forcing Alec to let him dress him.

"Darn buttons," Magnus mumbles as he fiddles with Alec's sleeve, trying to make it stay artfully rolled up. Magnus insisted that with Alec's tattoo sleeves, he would look "unbelievably sexy" with his sleeves rolled up instead of down. "Ah, there! Now give me a twirl."

Alec rolls his eyes, yet still spins, allowing Magnus to admire his work. Alec tugs slightly on the black suit vest he's wearing, that matches his thin black tie perfectly. Magnus is wearing the matching suit, other than the fact that his shirt is black and the rest of his suit is white. In true Magnus fashion, his tie is bright and sparkly.

"Mmm, so delicious," Magnus says, grabbing the loops of Alec's pants and pulling him closer. Alec reaches up to run a hand through his hair before Magnus quickly swats him away. "Leave it!"

"Alright, alright," Alec says, moving his hand down to Magnus' waist. Magnus had put Alec's hair into a small bun at the nape of his neck in an attempt to make him look less scruffy. Magnus leans forward, his lips hovering over Alec's.

"And now we must go," Magnus says, smirking at his boyfriend. Alec scoffs, pushing Magnus back.

"God, you're such a tease," Alec says, grabbing his phone and keys while walking out of their bedroom. Magnus follows behind, laughing as he goes. The two take the elevator down to the lobby, waving at their doorman as they go. Outside their limo is waiting, with their chauffeur ready for them with the door open.

"Thank you, Charlie," Magnus says, before Charlie shuts the door behind them. Alec puts his arms around Magnus' waist as the two settle into the backseat.

"Did you see the picture I posted on Instagram?" Alec asks as the car starts to pull away.

"Hmm, no. I don't think I have," Magnus says as he pulls his phone out and opens up the app. He only has to scroll through a handful of photos to find the picture Alec posted earlier this morning. It's a selfie Magnus had taken at the game last night and sent to Alec before he got on the ice to wish him good luck. Isabelle is standing next to him, beaming at the camera while Jace is lounging in the background. You're able to see most of the arena with the angle Magnus is holding his phone.

 ** _Alec_Lightwood:_** **Only thing better than winning the series is looking up to see my beautiful Maggie and lovely sister cheering me on. Thanks for being the best. Love you both lots. Oh, and Jace too... #MyMainSqueezes #SissyAndMyLove #Isn'tHePretty #LuckyMan #AndJaceToo**

 **View All 679 Comments**

 ** _MayceForceBeWithYou:_** **Why don't I have a boyfriend like you, Alec? #RaisingStandards**

 ** _Hockey4Lyfe82:_** **go rangers! take em to the cup, woody! #bleedblue**

 ** _Liv_Laugh_Luv:_** **This pic is adorable. Malec is totally OTP**

Magnus looks up to his boyfriend and places a kiss on his lips.

"You're so cute. I love you," Magnus says with a huge grin. Alec beams, pulling Magnus closer. Magnus looks back down at his phone and goes into Snapchat. He holds his phone so both him and Alec are in the frame and starts recording.

"Do you see this face?" Magnus says, moving to hold Alec's jaw between his fingers. "This is the face of the best boyfriend in the world."

"Mmm, no. I think you would be you," Alec responds bopping Magnus on the nose with his finger. Magnus laughs, leaning forward and giving Alec a quick kiss. The two pull back with matching dopey smiles.

Magnus looks back to his phone to see the video is over. He quickly captions it with three kissing face emojis and posts it to his story.

"I bet Jace wasn't happy about that Instagram post," Magnus says, putting his phone away and moving his attention to Alec. Alec laughs, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I got quite a few angry texts from him this morning. Apparently he thought he should have been the main focus of the post," Alec says, shrugging. Magnus scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Of course he does. His ego is bigger than your family's yacht," Magnus says as he smirks at Alec. Alec groans, shoving Magnus slightly.

"Ugh, not with the yacht again," Alec says.

"What? Are you embarrassed by the fact that your family owns a yacht that just might be bigger than our apartment?" Magnus asks, flashing a cheeky grin at his boyfriend.

"I didn't see you complaining when we took that weekend off on the yacht," Alec grumbles, pouting at Magnus.

"Oh, I'm not complaining, Alexander. Just stating a fact," Magnus says. Alec shakes his head just as the limo pulls up in front of the venue. Immediately, someone pulls the door open and Alec slides out. He holds his hand out and helps Magnus get out of the car, both being completely bombarded with flashes. There are reporters everywhere, all flashing cameras and yelling their names.

"You only have to take a few pictures before you can head inside," the assistant standing next to them says. Magnus nods and allows the girl to usher the two of them over to the designated spot for reporters to get pictures. The couple stands in front of the back drop as they have so many times before and smile for the cameras flashing in their faces. Alec slides his arm around Magnus' waist and let's him lean into Alec.

Red carpet events aren't uncommon with the both of them, considering how famous each is on their own. Not to mention the fact that they are generally considered a power couple in the public's eye, making them very well-known. The practice of posing for the camera is one they know very well.

Magnus is pulled away for some single photos so Alec pulls out his phone and trains it on Magnus. He goes onto Snapchat and get's a good video of Magnus smiling at the flashing cameras. He writes the caption "Adorable" with a heart eye emojis and puts it up on his story. He puts his phone away right as he is sent back over to Magnus to take more pictures.

They only have to stand there for about five more minutes before they are being ushered inside the venue. Magnus' designer chose to have the show in a very trendy warehouse, decking the entire place out in lights and sparkles. There truly is no doubt that this girl works for Magnus.

"Let's go find Tessa," Magnus says as he grabs Alec's hand and pulls him through a curtain that runs the length of the warehouse. Behind the shimmering fabric is nothing but chaos, with people running everyone and others shouting orders. Magnus weaves his way through all the people in the direction of the stage. Sure enough, they find Tessa milling around over there looking stressed and disheveled.

"Oh, Mags! Thank god you're here," Tessa exclaims, grabbing Magnus' arm and pulling him towards a model. "Can you please help me with this?"

"Of course, Darling. Babe, this'll only take a minute," Magnus says smiling at Alec.

"Sorry, Alec! I think Will and Jem went to find the refreshment table if you want to talk to them for a little," Tessa says, genuinely looking sorry for taking Magnus from him.

"Don't worry about it, Tessa. I'll just go find the boys," Alec says, smiling at the both of them before walking off to find the refreshment table. He ends up asking someone where it is and eventually spots it, Jem and Will both hovering around it.

"Hey, guys," Alec says as he walks over to them.

"Hey, Alec. Come to join the exiled significant others club?" Will asks as he pops a cracker into his mouth.

"Tessa needed Magnus' help with something. He shouldn't be long," Alec says with a shrug

"You had a great game last night, by the way," Will says, clapping Alec on the shoulder while Jem nods next to him.

"Thanks, man," Alec says while scanning the food laid out. Alec barely recognizes anything in front of him so he's not sure what he should pick. He feels Will jab him with an elbow and looks up to see him holding out a beer out to Alec.

"Where'd you get this?" he says as he grabs the beer and pops the top off.

"I stashed a few when Tessa was distracted," Will says, smirking over the rim of his own beer.

"You know, you promised Tessa that you would behave," Jem says, rolling his eyes at Will.

"What? I haven't even done anything," Will says. He turns to Jem and raises an eyebrow, making Jem roll his eyes again.

"Oh, I highly doubt that, William," Magnus says as he comes up behind Alec, who moves to slide an arm around Magnus' waist. "And, Alexander, I thought you knew better than to go along with his antics."

Magnus grabs the beer from Alec's hand, despite his whines of protest, and puts it on the table next to them. He picks up two glasses of champaign from a passing waiter and gives one to Alec.

"There. Much more classy," Magnus says, smirking at Alec. Alec rolls his eyes, taking a small sip from his glass.

"Does that make me not classy enough for you, MagBear?" Will asks, batting his eyelashes at Magnus.

"Obviously," Magnus drawls.

"Blasphemy!" Will shrieks. "And are you going to stand up for me as the good boyfriend you are?" Will turns his accusing eyes on Jem, who scoffs and shoves Will.

"Shut up. You're embarrassing Tessa," Jem says, glancing around to the people milling around them.

"On that note, let's go find our seats, Alexander," Magnus says, pulling Alec away from the two.

 **Hello, hello, hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been really into the social media aspect of things so I want to know what you think about that. I have at least one more chapter planned, though if I can think of more ideas then I will write them. Tell me what you thought and thank you for reading!**  
 **~~hockycrazy07**


End file.
